


Lying is the best fun.

by Jaimyy



Series: DEArtfest [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: DEArtfest, Gen, enemiestofriends, enemiestolovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Ada
Series: DEArtfest [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809697
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Lying is the best fun.

Ever since Ada became a deviant, Nines and herself had become like best friends, they would spent a lot of time together as Nines would show her all about the world, making sure that she was able to adjust. While Nines and Ada had gotten along great, the same couldn't be said for her and Gavin. The two of them didn't necessarily _hate_ each other but they would fight like siblings. The pranks between them would sometimes go too far and Nines would need to step between them to avoid a bigger mess. Then there was their constant fighting over Nines's attention which was starting to drive the android crazy.

It was Valentine's day and both Ada and Gavin had been hanging around Nines to get his attention, following him around the apartment as well as at the DPD. By the end of the day Nines was about ready to put the both of them behind the glass of a cell but he knew he would probably get in trouble with Fowler if he even attempted it.

"He is my boyfriend so he will be spending this day with me, Ada, that's just how it works!" Gavin said as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed, Ada standing next to Nines's desk as she turned to look at the male. "You get to spend all of your other days with him already, I think he should be spending it with me and teach me all about this day," Ada shot back at Gavin, a smug smile on her face as the two of them stares each other down. 

Nines shot up from his chair and grabbed the folder that were laying on his desk. "I won't be spending it with either of you, I am going to finish this work and you two can spent this day *together*, would be great for some bonding! I bet the two of you won't even be able to spent even twenty minutes together" Nines stated and walked away before the two could protest, knowing that their compatetive nature would probably try to fight Nines's last statement. 

A huff escaped Gavin's mouth as he got up from his chair, grabbing the jacket that was hanging from it. "I bet I can deal with you longer than you can deal with me," He challenged Ada, a glint in his eyes as Ada's grin grew, moving over to hook her arm with Gavin's. "I'll take you on that bet," She said, letting out a laugh when Gavin was already pulling away from her arm in a reflex.

The two of them exited the DPD, getting into Gavin's car to go grab some coffee before they mutually decided to just stroll around the city. They ended up in one of the central parks, sitting down on a bench while looking at the people around them. "You know, back in the day I used to come here on Valentine's day to make fun of other couples," Gavin admitted before taking a sip of his coffee. Ada gave a hum before pointing to one couple ahead of them. "People like those? who feel the need to just let everybody know they are together with their weird matching outfits," Ada commented as Gavin couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, exactly those types of people," Gavin responded. 

_"Oh Jonathan, do you think everybody here knows that we are so in love?"_ Ada stated in a mocking voice, obviously pretending to be the lady.

_"I don't know, Amy, do you think if we show everybody that we are the best couple that we will get shit for free?"_ Gavin said, going along with the joke.

Both of them couple help but chuckle at the dumb joke, feeling a tad awkward at the fact that they had just make each other laugh, seeing as they normally would just crawl under each other skin. "Wanna go grab some food? I know you can't exactly eat but I know a place that also has some android safe stuff," Gavin offered as Ada nodded. "Sure, let's go." 

They arrived at the place that Gavin spoke about, looking at the sign that had been stuck to the window. **Valentine's offer: Newly weds eat free!** A grin appeared on both of their faces, turning to look at each other. "You thinking what I am thinking?" Ada asked as Gavin couldn't help but laugh. "As much as I hate you, I hate paying money even more, so yes," Gavin responded causing Ada to roll her eyes with a chuckle. 

While holding hands they entered into the building, acting way too over the top like that couple they were making fun of before taking a seat at one of the booths. "So you have a plan ready?" Ada asked while looking at the menu. "Ofcourse I do, I used to do this all the time back in the day with my friends," Gavin admitted with a shrug, calling over the waiter so they could order their foods and drinks. 

Once they had both nearly finished their meals, Gavin stood up, scraping his throat so everybody would turn their attention to him. "Ada, it's been almost two years now since we officially started dating and every day is a true blessing, you saved me from the darkness, made my life complete, I want to do the same for you.. so please-" Gavin moved onto his knee infront of Ada. "-Will you marry me?!" Ada pretended to gasp, covering her mouth with her hands. "Ofcourse I will! I never thought this day would come!" Ada answered while jumping from her seat so the two of them could hug it out, trying their best not to grin. Despite their over the top acting it appeared that everybody was buying into it since everybody started to clap for the two of them. A waiter came over to them to congratulate them, telling them the bill was on the house and wishing them good luck in their marriage.

With a satified smile they left the cafe, making their way back to the car. "I guess we make a great team in the end after all, Nines would never let me do this, he is way too honest for his own good," Gavin stated as Ada laughed. "Good thing we don't have to tell him anything about it, it can be our little secret," Ada hummed while giving Gavin a playful shove.

Nines smiled widely as he saw Gavin and Ada enter the DPD once again, seemingly in a much better mood than how they had left. Nines had to admit that he felt proud of himself for forcing the two to spent the day together, maybe something good would come out of it anyways. Atleast they hadn't killed each other. "Judging by the smiles on your faces it was a good day?" Nines said excitedly while joining the two. "Oh yeah it was a great day, got some coffee, hung around the park, made fun of cringy people, got engaged," Gavin said casually which caused for both him and Ada to burst into laughter, leaving Nines confused. They both walked away from Nines who just stayed in place, trying to process what he was just told. "Wait what?!" He called out as he ran after them to get the full story.


End file.
